Minecraft Story Mode: Deadly Whispers
by slaybombinya
Summary: Long story short, same characters, different story. Our heroes set off on many journeys across all biomes and dimensions to save the world in the jaws of death of the ravenously hungry Enderstorm, created by the potion master, Ivor. This story uses female Jesse. I rate it T for minor violence and mild swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Jesse's POV**

 _I could just make out a monster - a terrifying monster with a terrifying shriek soaring over me across the never-ending dark sky. The silhouette of a... thing... shaped like a.. cross? It's fading, and I reach out to try and grab it, but I don't see my hand. I don't see anything. No color, no black, no white, just the color outside your peripheral view... I can't breathe... I'm under water and I can see something beyond. I realize I'm running to it but I'm not getting closer. I'm trapped... time slows down and suddenly I'm falling... There is no ground below me... I hear a soft, dying squeal somewhere off into the distance... Something warm grabs me by my shoulders... I'm shaking uncontrollably like something is trying to reach me... Get to me... Help me..._

"Jesse! Wake up! Sunrise is in less than an hour"

I groan and fight off the voice. I'm seriously tired. I was training all day and night yesterday and I came back at 2 o'clock. I turn over and I bury my head underneath my woolly red blanket.

"Later," I moan. I hear Olivia sighing and I feel her breathing against the back of my head.

"Jesse!" Olivia screamed into my ears. For the millionth time this month.

At that, I scrambled upright, still the blanket wrapped around me. It was freezing. I looked outside and I could barely see anything. All I could hear was the moans of zombies, and the rattling of skeletons. Olivia was right. The moon was about to touch down to the horizon and I hadn't even gotten changed yet.

Axel, Olivia and I had to train with Petra if we wanted to win this year's Endercon event. Oh, Endercon. The land's biggest annual festival was made for the anniversary of when the legendary Order of the Stone slayed the enderdragon. The event this year is Gabriel-themed, which meant groups of three would participate in a good old fist fight. We had been training for months now and we couldn't lose - to the Ocelots, at least. Every year, Lukas and his gang would beat anyone in these competitions and collect the grand prize. That's how they got their ultra-modern house and matching jackets and everything else.

I swung my legs off the bed and stood up.

"Alright, let's go as soon as possible" I said.

"As soon as possible means now, Jesse," mumbled Olivia as she left the room to give me some privacy. She was obviously tired too.

I put on my favorite red and white shirt with dungarees and grabbed Reuben, my pet piglet, and placed him on my bed. The poor thing scrambled under the sheets to get warm and I heard him quietly snore. Adorable.

"There you are, you sleepy-head," said Axel, as I entered the main room. The giant had his hands on his hips as he sleepily watched me advance to the chest where we keep our food. No pork. Never ever pork. Nuh-uh. Won't allow it. Axel brought some in one day to make bacon and I snatched it out of his hands and tossed it out of the window, where it landed on Olivia's head. Man, she was pissed, and so was Reuben when he found out we had killed another pig. I chuckle at that little story every single time.

"Alright, let's get going," I yawned.

We climbed down the ladder to see Olivia fighting off a zombie with her bare fists. With one final blow, the monster fell over, and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Man, I suck at this," she said, staring at her worn out fists, "That took a while."

"Don't say that," I walked up to her and hugged her, keeping the both of us warm, "And besides, you're supposed to only push them out of the ring, not kill anyone. Although I'm tempted to kill too."

Olivia chuckled at my dark joke. We suddenly turned around to see an arrow flying past us and the sound of rattling bones fill their ears. We realize Axel punching it and slamming it into the ground before jumping on the skeleton, instantly killing it.

"Bring it on!" the giant screamed, surely scaring off some animals but failed to scare the creeper sneaking up behind Axel.

I ran up to him and pulled him by his hand before the creeper could explode and leave a small crater where Axel had almost gotten blown up.

"Come on!" I called to Olivia, still dragging Axel into the forest surrounding our house, "This way!"

Olivia ran alongside me into the depth of the forest, to where we meet Petra.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lukas's POV**

I woke up to the sound of Aiden, Gill and Maya quarrelling – again! I sat upright with a groan and got changed into my pants, striped shirt and leather jacket.

By the time I had finished changing, the house was silent.

I went to the living room and saw that Aiden and Gill were gone and Maya sulking on the sofa, staring at her hands, which lay limp in her lap.

"Hey," I went up to the sofa and plopped down next to her.

"Hey," she replied, still staring at her hands.

"What did Aiden say today?" I asked.

Aiden was a jerk to us all, but he had saved our lives countless times, so we couldn't kick him out of our group. If we did, though, we would be goners.

Maya ran from her parents a couple years back (we still don't know the reason) and lived in the forest for almost a month, until Aiden found her. And he was mad. She had invaded his area of the forest (he didn't have an area of the forest though, he just marked the area when he was 12 and he still kept it that way until he was 16). When Maya begged for mercy, the nicer part of Aiden took her to us. Maya was very, very sensitive. Not physically but psychologically sensitive. And Aiden was very good at physically and psychologically hurting people. Big problem.

"Ugh!" cried Maya, tears stinging her eyes, "so, basically, only groups of three can join this fist fighting competition, and I get it. I'm not that strong. So Aiden told me I couldn't join in. And Gill backed him up."

I was annoyed at the situation. The fact that only groups of three were allowed. The fact that Aiden told Maya that she couldn't join. This is supposed to be a team event. Not a three quarter team event.

"So what? It doesn't matter if we win or don't win. We don't have to take the grand prize every single year! I- "

"Aiden made a deal with this creepy guy," she said suddenly.

"What?"

"If we win this year, creepy guy gives us diamonds, and if Aiden loses, we give him 36 enderpearls."

"Why 36?"

"I have no idea," she glanced up at me, "But we don't have that many enderpearls. And Aiden gets mad at us for losing."

I was still confused.

"So, is that why you're mad?"

"No," her voice started to break, "I'm just being silly, you won't understand."

"Tell me, Maya," I lay my hand on her shoulder.

Maya pauses, takes a deep breath and then looks away.

"Because… I'm a girl."

"Yeah, and I'm a boy…?"

"No, no. I can't join because I'm a girl."

Maya buried her head in her hands and bent over.

At that, I stood up and walked towards the door. I lay my hand on the handle and turn around: "Let's lose that match and show Aiden what a jerk he is."

And at that, I turned the handle and walked towards the lights shining against the sunrise.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jesse's POV**

"We're gonna die!" cried Axel as he fell to the ground with a thump.

The smell of burning flesh filled the air. I watched as Axel rolled around in the tall grass. We were all worn out as we were fighting the monsters infesting the forest without breaks. I turned my head to watch Petra walking towards us. I moved my gaze to the ground, bent over, and put my hands on my knees, panting.

"Good job, you guys!" Petra called out to us. She watched and coached us from the top of the trees, eventually shooting a few sneaky monsters for us.

"Thanks... Petra..." Olivia said between pants, "but... Endercon starts... in half... an hour and... we're tired!"

"Don't worry about it," Petra turned her head to Axel, lying in the grass, "get up, big guy!"

Axel replied with a groan, looking at his bloodied fists, "Zombie blood smells gross," he mumbled.

"Come on, Axel!" I told him, already recovering, "Let's get to Endercon and show the Ocelots who's boss!"

"I don't know, guys," Petra spoke up, "They're pretty good fighters, so you're up for some competition. But, maybe I'm wrong. I haven't seen them train while you guys have been training for months!"

 _Nice cover up, Petra, nice cover up indeed…_

Olivia looked her up and down before looking back at the ground, "I just don't want to get laughed at by them!"

I put on my woollen, soft but durable shoes for the third time today. The Order of the Pig had beaten the two other teams quickly and soundly, but that was thanks to Axel. He's made up of 90% muscle and 10% bone so he's almost unbeatable.

We only have two more fights and we win. Which is being a bit optimistic as if we lose this round, we get eliminated. The faint sound of the whistle blows, which means another team has fallen. I look to the left and see Olivia's leg jumping up and down, her face hidden in her hands. I look to my right and see Axel as hyped as ever and energetic, bumping his fists together.

The darkness of this little room is making me very nervous, and even more so when I hear the muffled voice of the presenter call our team name, and the man accompanying us pulls Olivia and I up and pushes us out into the arena. The cheers of the spectators fading as I feel dizzy and my knees weakening. I guess this is what it's like to be nervous. Very, very nervous. I almost faint as the presenter calls out, "The Ocelooots!" carrying the 'o' along.

Lukas, Gill and Aiden walks out of their little "house" waving and banging their chests and hollering. Lukas seemed embarrassed but also suspicious.

"Alright!" the presenter began, drawing a ring surrounding us in the sand with red dye, "New rule! Get pushed out the ring? Out! Other rules stay the same. Let's get this started!"

I gulped at that last bit. I looked back at the Ocelots and saw Aiden smirking at us. Gill winked at Olivia and Lukas stared at them, as if he was planning something. Even more suspicious.

"Go!"

Axel ran forwards and swung a fist at Gill. He quickly ducked and ran after Olivia, tackling her to the ground while she struggled to push him off. I charged at Aiden and shoved him. He almost fell back past the line, but got back on both his feet and ran at me. I covered my face for the impact but he fell over before he could attack me. I looked around and saw Lukas right there. I ran towards him to get myself pushed over and onto the sand. I flailed my arms aimlessly and I felt myself being dragged towards the red border by Gill. I used my strength to do a front flip, releasing myself from Gill's grasp and I kicked behind me (embarrassingly like a horse), pushing him out of the ring.

"Ocelot Gill is eliminated!"

I saw Olivia struggling against Aiden and Axel rushing to help. I could hear the yell of frustration behind me and I turned to see Gill pointing at me, gesturing to Lukas to go after me. I turn around and I get pushed to the ground by Lukas. I kick him off and scramble to my feet. He clutches his stomach in pain and I feel a pang of guilt. Instead, I rush towards Olivia and motion to Axel to deal with Lukas. As I get there, Aiden has punched Olivia, causing her to fall, her upper body passing the dyed sand.

"Order of the Pig Olivia is eliminated!"

I swerve around Axel, who looked like he was looking forward to punching the hell out of Lukas, and I run as fast as I can towards Aiden. He sees me rushing towards him, so he runs towards me too. When we were about a block and a half apart I turn my body and duck down, causing him to trip over me. I have to thank Petra for that one. I spin around and before Aiden could get to his feet, I pin him to the ground, arms pinned behind his back.

"3," the presenter screams, "2," it seemed to go on forever, "1! Ocelot Aiden is eliminated!"

I give Aiden a look of triumph, but before I can turn around, the presenter yells, "Order of the Pig Axel is eliminated!"

I see Axel lying face first in the sand and I hear Aiden and Gill's snickers from behind me. Lukas winces at Axel's feet and looks up at me. To be honest, Lukas is the nicest out of the Ocelots (which reminds me, where the hell is Maya?), and I sort of don't want to hurt him, so I think of a way to get him eliminated so we can advance to the next round.

I'm lost in thought but the screams of Axel and Olivia AND Reuben (!) wake me up. I smile and wave at Reuben and I charge myself at Lukas who looked like he didn't want to hurt me too. He keeps still and I rush at him but swerve around him quickly (teleport like an Enderman, Petra told me) and I get behind him. He turns around confusedly and I grab at him but I miss and I'm suddenly falling. I look around my shoulder and see the floor slowly coming closer. I turn around and see Lukas panic and tries to grab for me. I grab for him again and this time I grab his wrist and pull him down with me. We land on the dusty sand and a cloud of the stuff circles us.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Haha, I found out how to get line breaks! :D_**

 ** _I think I should be naming the chapters something imaginative because it's getting boring now. So yeah. This'll be called… Losing? Idk plez someone tell me what to name this chapter ASAP!_**

 ** _Prepare your cookies and milk, because it's yummy!_**

 ** _Hit it, Crisper!_**

 ** _Gamerwhogames: Hey! Crisper's my precious dlfhkldsjgfjkhdfsg!_**

 ** _(SORRY GAMER PLEZ DON'T HATE ME I LOVE YOUR STORIES BTW 3)_**

 _ **Crisper: *Hits it***_

 **Lukas's POV**

The warm sand heated my back as I tried to get up. My body ached as I brushed the pesky sand out of my hair. I looked to my right and saw Axel lifting Jesse up onto her feet and giving her a big hug. Olivia shielded my view of Jesse and joined in the group hug. Man, they're a nice… team? Team didn't sound like a good description of them. More like friends. That's it. I heard the squeal of a pig and saw their pet Robert, or Rudolf or something jumping on Axel and crawling his way to Jesse. Even the pig had friends.

I looked over at Aiden, and to my horror (and embarrassment), he was kicking the sand, screaming cries of frustration while Gill stomped off towards the small hut where we rested and prepared for our next rounds. But there is no next round, for this year, anyways. But, I was relieved we didn't make it to the next round. I got so caught up in Endercon, I tried to avoid losing, but thank Notch Jesse grabbed me at the last moment.

I was yanked up by someone by the wrists and that someone dragged me towards that pathetic little hut. I was shoved in through the door and I almost tripped over myself.

"A'ight, little kitty cats… GIT OUT!" yelled the man who accompanied us.

 _Wow, who the hell hired him?_ I thought to myself.

"What the heck was that?" Aiden yelled at me, pacing around the living room.

Aiden saw me try to stop Jesse from falling and boy, he got mad.

"Well?" he looked at me accusingly, his voice rising.

"I don't know," I looked at the floor, trying to find the perfect excuse that wouldn't anger Aiden or amuse him either. I looked up at Maya sitting guiltily across the room, staring at the floor. I got an idea that might anger Aiden but not too much, "Maybe you should let Maya fight instead."

Aiden raised his eyebrow, looking me up and down. I shift my glance back to Maya, who seemed to be alert and staring at us. I could see a hint of smile in her eyes. I turn back to Aiden who stares me down for a few seconds. I'm afraid he might hit me or slap me for the twentieth time this week.

Instead, he sighs and looks away, "I'll see you soon," he mutters as he walks out the front door. I suppose he's gone to get enderpearls.

It's late and it's raining and Aiden still hasn't come back. I grab a stick from my chest and light it to make a torch. I tiptoe downstairs and sit down. I feel weird and my stomach feels light. I guess it's the fact that we could have won 10 Endercon events in a row but that's not bothering me much. I don't really know. I guess it's the unsettling fact that Aiden hasn't come home yet. I look at the golden clock hung up on the wall. Midnight.

I sat and stared at the floor for what seemed like hours until I heard footsteps outside. I looked out the window and saw the silhouettes of two people. They seemed to be having a conversation, their voices drowned by the tapping of the heavy rain on the window and on the roof. One of the shadows turned and left and the other one jogged towards the front door and opened it. I jumped at the sight of Aiden, clothes stuck to his body and hair drenched with rain water. He jumped at the sight of me too and made a small _yelp!_

"What are you doing down here so late?" he asked, once he had recovered.

"I could ask the same to you," I snapped. The reply had him taken aback but then his expression turned to a glare that burned through my head to the other side.

"None of your business and I asked first, actually," he replied rather agitated.

I sighed, "I couldn't sleep, actually."

Aiden's face showed surprise.

 _Wow,_ I though, _that is a lot of facial expressions in under a minute._

"Why? I thought you were a heavy sleeper," he said, which was true. I could sleep anywhere as long as I want myself to.

"I guess it's because we lost this year," I lied.

Aiden shivered all over and blinked slowly, "Don't bother sleeping tonight," he told me.

"Why?" I asked. Maybe I should wake the others? I guess this has to be something important.

"Just don't" he replied, not looking at me directly.

Aiden must be pretty tired. He hadn't given me any rude comments or used sarcasm against me. And he isn't explaining himself aggressively. In fact, he's not explaining himself at all.

"Alright," I tell him, "Should I wake the others?"

"Fine. Go."

We stayed up all night sitting at the dining table, waiting for sunrise. Not talking or doing anything. We were too tired to even think. Once the sun came up, Aiden sent us to sleep immediately. We all groaned in relief and dragged ourselves to our beds.

Aiden woke us up at sunset and by then we were all refreshed and energetic.

"Alright, guys!"

"And gal," Maya piped in. Aiden glared at her and the girl shrank back.

Aiden turned back to us, "Alright, people! I got a few pumpkins from that creepy dude so we can hunt endermen, and-"  
"Woah, woah, woah… WOAH!" Gill interrupted. You want _us_ to help _you_ get your stupid enderpearls for that bet that _you_ made with said creepy dude? Not happening!"

This angered Aiden. A lot.

"Well, I'm sorry that we lost because of a special someone who had to try and help the Order of the Losers! Well, it doesn't matter because- because… I'M LEAVING!" he slammed his fist on the table at the last part. We all froze in shock. Aiden looked shock (another expression) too but tried to hide it. He made his way out the door and slammed it shut.

"Ok, two things," said Maya, "One, get a new door because this door is gonna break any moment and two, I think we should go after Aiden and help him, 'cause I feel kinda bad…"

"Yeahhh…" said Gill. 

**_Yay! Ok, the next chapter ("Jesse's POV") is when things are starting/about to happen and the next "Lukas's POV" chapter is going to be when things start getting bad._**

 _ **I think for every chapter I make, you guys should tell me what to call it and the best chapter name gets a shout-out and the chapter gets name that.**_

 _ **So baiii! ;D**_

 ** _Slay is out!_**


	5. Big Brother

**Sooo…**

 **TELL MEH WHAT TO NAME THE CHAPTERS PLEZZZ**

 **Oh yeah and can you also tell me how to do line breaks?**

 **Haha I'm such a noob… heh...**

 **Have a nice day! :D**

 _How the heck do you do line breaks?_

 **Jesse's POV**

I literally couldn't sleep at all. A day after we beat the Ocelots and I still couldn't release the light feeling in my stomach. I guess it's just the look on Aiden's face when he was eliminated that's making me laugh. Yeah, that's it.

But I want to do something. Just maybe go out for a walk. Even though it's pitch black outside. I can't wait another second. I put on some jeans and my green creeper hoody and climbed down the ladder from our treehouse to the ground.

The air was fresh and cool, and I took a moment to close my eyes and take a deep breath. I was as free as a bird! The moan of a zombie woke me up and I ran deep into the woods, taking note of where I was heading to.

There was a clearing in the middle of the woods where endermen usually go to. For some reason. I have actually never seen an endermen before and I want an enderpearl to show off to the Ocelots. They're going to be so jealous!

After what seemed like forever, I reached the edge of the clearing. I hid behind a tree and looked. I saw two endermen just minding their own business. They looked like they had obsidian skin, even though it was soft. Dusty, purple particles filled the air about them and vanished before they hit the floor. One of the endermen turned around and I saw its eyes. They were bright purple with a darker purple as a pupil. I stared at it, it was almost hypnotic and haunting at the same time.

I heard some rustling behind some other trees, and I thought there were more endermen coming out to join its friends. But instead, I saw a brunette guy creep up with a bow loaded with an arrow, aimed at the enderman closest to me. I couldn't see the person because it was dark. He silently walked out into the clearing and let the arrow go. The enderman disappeared with a shriek and the guy looked around, obviously terrified. The enderman reappeared right behind the poor guy and screamed. That made the guy scream and I realized that it was Aiden. I sorta didn't want to help him because we've had a lot of… history, and I sorta _did_ want to help him because… we've had a lot of history. I decided to show Aiden who the _not_ scared one was and I ran into the clearing my wooden sword in my right hand. I did a kind of warrior cry and did an attempt to stab the enderman. Instead, I missed and almost hit Aiden. I swung at the thing and the enderman flashed red. I smiled in triumph but it didn't last long when the enderman's face was in mine. I stared into its eyes then it disappeared with another shriek. I looked around me, Aiden curled up in a ball shivering. Another rustling came from the trees, this time with voices. Maya, Gill and Lukas came out into the clearing and froze at the sight of me with my sword, and Aiden on the ground. I stared back at them confusedly as they screamed. I slowly turned around and saw the enderman. It swung an arm at me but I ducked quickly.

"Run!" I shouted at the others. I grabbed Aiden's arm and dragged him into the deep bush. I followed the other ocelots and the screams of the enderman.

We reached the outskirts of the woods and the iron fences that surrounded the forest was blocking our path. I looked behind me and saw purple particles disappear. I grabbed Maya's hips and lifted her up so she could climb over the fence. Aiden got himself over the fence quickly and Lukas helped Gill up. Lukas started climbing and grabbed my hand to help lift me up. Once Lukas was up the fence, I was halfway up. He grabbed my hand again and tried to pull me up, but I felt soft, but scaly skin tugging at my leg. I did a little (embarrassing) yelp and I got out my sword, my right foot still in the little holes of the fence and my left hand (which flashed red) gripping onto Lukas's. I swung it at the enderman's head and it flashed red once again. I looked down at the enderman but that made it even more angered. I looked back up at Lukas, who looked as if he would slip and fall off the fence any moment.

"Let go!" I screamed at him.

He was shocked and stared at me, "Are you nuts? You're gonna die!"

I registered his words and looked over at Aiden, who looked terrified. I remembered why I came to the clearing in the first place. I stared into Lukas's gorgeous blue eyes (I had just realized the color) and I gently pushed him off to the other side with my sword, careful not to cut him. I jumped down to greet the enderman with a smack to its head. It swung both arms to attempt to catch me, but I was too fast.

I ran towards a tree, shimmying up the rough bark. I sat down on a branch, catching my breath. In the corner of my eyes, I saw the Ocelots staring at me. I looked away, then down. The enderman was still freaking out. Once I'd caught my breath, I gripped the sword tightly in my hand and jumped down on top of the enderman. I stabbed it a few times, a scream that came from my mouth escaping with each hit. After I thought it was slowly dying, I fell to my knees and closed my eyes.

"Okay, okay, I'm fine," I said out loud.

"Jesse, you idiot!" Aiden shouted at me. I turned around and met his gaze. His green eyes burning through my skull. His green eyes I've seen my whole life. I slowly stood up and turned to look down at the enderman, but to my shock, it grabbed my leg and dragged me across the floor.

"Jesse!" Aiden screamed, rattling the bars.

The enderman stood up, with me hanging upside down from his hand. It screamed at me and I screamed back but I stopped suddenly. I remembered something from the Endercon event. I did a quick backflip, pushing the endermen over, and it disappeared. I turned around and saw the enderman reappear right there. I backed away for a few blocks then ran towards it. It held its hands out as if defending a goal in football. Once I was a block away from it, I swerved around it and stabbed it in its back. The monster fell to its knees and disappeared in a puff of smoke. From within the disappearing smoke appeared two enderpearls. I quickly pocketed them and turned to climb the fence.

"My god, Jesse, what the hell were you thinking? You could've died!" Aiden yelled at me.

I was sitting on the couch in the Ocelot's living room, and it was amazing. The walls were made of dyed clay and they had cool stuff like spider eyes and glowstone dust hanging from frames on the walls. They even had a shrine with gold and redstone torches in honour of the great god, Notch.

I glared back at Aiden. Maya was sitting at the dining table, staring at me as if I would steal something. Gill was leaning on a wall, staring at the floor, listening to us argue. Lukas was sitting on the other couch staring at us.

"Just remember I saved your life!" I reminded him.

"And I've saved your lives plenty of other times too!" he snapped.

Maya, Gill and Lukas turned their full attention to us.

I stood up, my face inches away from Aiden's and I slapped him. Reeeal hard. He flashed red and clutched his cheek, which was slowly, but surely, turning red. Maya gasped and Gill took a step towards us. Aiden held his arm up to stop the other Ocelots.

To my surprise, Aiden kept a straight face.

"What were you doing there?" he asked me with, like, the calmest voice he has ever used in his life.

"I followed you," I lied, "What about you?"

He paused for a moment to study my face. After about a minute, he sighed and turned to look away from me.

"There was this guy, he said if I lost this year's Endercon event, I owe him 36 freaking enderpearls. And thanks to you," he turned to face me, "we now owe a guy 36 enderpearls. And he wants it by the Gabriel meet and greet."

I was shocked. Aiden may be a jerk and make up the most stupid insults, but he was smarter than this. He would never take a risky bet with an unfair price. I guess he was certain he would win this competition. But a small, sly smile crept up my face. I felt so evil doing this to Aiden but it's my job. I was literally born to do it.

"Ah, Aiden," I started, trying not to let my smile show, "Imagine what mom would say, her son going out and making bets, while her daughter goes around with a pet pig and fights endermen!"

Aiden froze. Sweat was rolling down his forehead. Lukas's, Maya's and Gill's faces turned from confusion, to anger, to surprise.

"Aiden," Gill said, almost inaudible, "Is this… True?"

Aiden turned to face the other Ocelots. He nodded slowly but shakily.

"Y-yes. It's true. She… she's my…" Aiden stopped to glare at me, "She's my s-sister."

Lukas looked at me, then at Aiden. He did that a few times before he blinked his mind back to the present.

"Give us a minute, will you guys?" Aiden grabbed my arm and pulled me upstairs, a big cheesy grin still stuck on my face.

"Goddammit, Jesse!" Aiden screamed at me.

"Swearing too, huh?" I answered back, smirking.

Aiden shook with rage then calmed down.

"What would dad have said about this, huh?"

My smile quickly faded, and was replaced by tears in my eyes. I took a small step towards my older brother and stopped. I bowed my head forwards, so it was leaning against his chest. Aiden flinched in surprise, then gave me a big hug.

We stood like that for a moment, until he grabbed me by my shoulders and said: "I promise that from now on, I'll be a good brother to you. I swear it on my right hand."

I looked up at him, his eyes were puffy and tears were forming.

"And I promise to be a good sister. And I swear it on my right hand too."

We came downstairs a minute later, and everyone was sitting at the dining table.

"Hey, everyone," I spoke up, trying not to let my voice crack, "I've decided that I'd help you with finding your enderpearls."

The next couple of days went by quickly. I asked Petra for some enderpearls for 10 iron ingots. I persuaded Axel and Olivia to help us and we got 5 more enderpearls. The day before the Gabriel Meet and Greet, we had gotten 52 enderpearls!

"Alright, Jesse, I'm going to meet the creepy guy, you coming?" Aiden asked me. He grabbed his 36 enderpearls and left the other 14 in the chest. We were going to split it evenly later.

"Nah, I need my rest. See you tomorrow!"

!Line Break!

 **So, what do you think?!**

 **I'm going to make a Gravity Falls fanfic later on and maybe a Deathnote one too, but my main story is this one until it finishes.**

 **Baiiii!**

 **Slay et Out!**


	6. The Blob!

**Ohmygodguys**

 **I can't believe Minecraft Story Mode is OVER! Yeah, that's all I got to say.**

 **Line Break**

 **Lukas's POV**

Oh my god, today is the Gabriel meet and greet, and I'm acting like Maya fangirling over 10 Minutes of Daylight **(Tell me if you know who this is based on!)** ,and Aiden smacked me over the head for being waayy too excited.

Also, the fact that Jesse is Aiden's younger sister is freaking me out too. Their green eyes, pale skin and their dark hair match and they look almost like twins. Speaking of Jesse, she's a pretty good friend of mine already, and I've almost befriended Axel. Reuben seems to like me too, and he's actually pretty smart. Smarter than some of the village kids even. Maya seemed to get along with Olivia but Gill and Aiden aren't even trying to socialize. Although Aiden and Jesse are pretty cute siblings together. I mean, seriously! They went out shopping and started messing around with the shopping trolleys as if they were minecarts!

Today Aiden went off on his own to give the enderpearls to the creepy guy (who we now know as Ivor), and he would be home in about an hour, two hours before the Gabriel MaG begins. I was waiting in the living room of the Ocelot household, reading my favorite book, Twilight **(I never read Twilight or watched the movie… lol)** , when a knock came from the front door. I quickly hid my book under one of the pillows and opened the door. Thinking it was Aiden, I didn't bother tidying up my messy hair.

"Hey," I said lazily, then plopped myself back on the couch, turning back to my book.

"Hey, Lukas!" a feminine voice called out.

I quickly spun around and saw green eyes staring at me.

"Oh! Jesse!" I cried out in surprise, quickly fixing my hair, "H- heh… sorry! I- I thought you were Aiden."

I looked down at my clothes. My blue pajamas with ocelot faces sewn onto it from my grandmother. God, I was making a fool out of myself.

"Hey, what're you reading?" Jesse asked, peering over the couch, trying to read the cover.

I immediately freaked out, "W-Winnie the Pooh? Yeah… That's what I'm reading. Winnie the Pooh."

Mental face palm.

"Cool, cool," she said, obviously trying not to laugh at the book, my pyjamas, my hair and my bright red face.

Soon, I was in my striped shirt, ocelot jacket and my jeans, and Jesse and I were having a deep conversation about what would happen to life and society if pigs were horse size and if they could fly. Aiden came back with an exhausted look on his face and greeted his sister with a, "Hey, Juicy," which she replied to by sticking her tongue out at him.

Later on, when the Ocelots and the Order of the Pig were lining up for the MaG, we heard a familiar whistling from behind us. We spun around to see Petra in her famous blue bandana tied around her ginger hair.

"Hey, Petra!" I said.

"Hey guys! I see you're not killing each other. I guess that's a huge step in life. What happened?"  
I turned to see Jesse and Aiden glance at each other before the dark haired girl saying, "It's a long story."

"'Kay, I'll listen to it another day," Petra replied before turning to me.

"Your hair's sticking up, y'know?"

Crap. I hate it when that happens. I comb my fingers through my hair, in attempt to flatten it down, but then I feel soft hands do it for me.

"There you go," Jesse said, stepping back to where she originally was.

Soon enough, we bought enough tickets for all of us, including Petra. And Reuben. We snuck him in by wrapping him up in cloth and pretended he was a baby. He got a discount.

We packed into the medium size-ish area and Axel went over to grab some cake before anyone else did. The stage was lit with blue and yellow lights and people were babbling in excitement. A loud voice came from the black speakers from all around us.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Boys and girls! I introduce you to the most awesome, legendary fighter to roam the land of Minecraftia, Gabriel the Warrior!"

Screams erupted as a diamond sword tore through the paper thin fabric at the back of the stage, making an entrance to the warrior himself. Gabriel… the freaking warrior! I was in awe! One of the members of the order of the stone is here, in front of me! I throw my hands up in the air in utter excitement and Gabriel smiles, with his hands on his hips, staring out into the sea of his fans.

I'm mesmerized by Gabriel's armor, sword and his awesome beard, until someone taps me on the shoulder. I turn to Jesse and she points towards a half open door.

"Petra followed a guy through that door," she said, a look of concern on her face.

"Let's go," I said, pushing through the crowd of people. We stopped at the wooden door and carefully put our ears on it, trying not to make the door creak.

"I have what you asked for," Petra.

"Let me see, and I'll give you what you deserve," a man's voice.

"First, give me the diamond. Can't trust you."

"Alright, alright, here," It sounded like Petra was given some leather.

"'Kay, take it. Nice doing business with you," we heard footsteps and Jesse and I ran back to look at the 'interesting' pattern on the walls.

"What are you doing?" Petra asked us. She was holding a leather pouch that had something in it.

"Oh- oh..." Jesse stammered.

"We were looking at that wall!" I blurted out.

Petra glared at us and we all knew that we had been spying on her. She sighed and explained quietly to us that a creepy guy wanted a wither skull and he would give her a diamond for it. She held up the leather pouch and opened it up, the cheering of the crowd fading as Gabriel started answering questions. Inside the pouch was a dark blue material, with no shine and it looked like you could easily snap it in half.

"I don't think that's a diamond. That's lapis lazuli," I pointed out.

Petra's face went from confusion to anger in a matter of seconds.

"That bloody jerk!" she yelled, causing a few heads to turn. Reuben ran up to Petra and tried to comfort her with a soft oink.

"We've gotta go after him!" Jesse told us.

"That's what I thought!" Petra yelled again, and dashed for the door.

Jesse, Reuben and I followed her into a hallway, with lots of other doors. Jesse pointed towards one that was open, slowly closing itself.

"Over there!"

We dashed through the door and found ourselves in a spooky library. No creepy guy in sight. We strolled through the place, looking at potion bottles, spider webs and the millions of books lining the shelves.

Jesse was about to speak when we heard footsteps from the hallway.

"Hide!" I whisper-yelled, diving into a chest, and peering out of it. Jesse had climbed up a book shelf, and hid at the top with her pig in her arms. Petra hid behind a counter, sword at the ready.

"I think they went this way!" cried a familiar feminine voice. Olivia.

"Guys?" Jesse came out of her hiding spot.

"What are you doing here?" Petra asked aggressively.

Olivia, Axel, Aiden, Maya and Gill stood there in awe at the place.

Axel scratched the back of his neck, "We sorta followed you guys. And what are you guys doing here?"

"Long story short, this guy scammed Petra and we've either gotta get her diamond or skull back."

"Skull?!"

"Wither skull," Petra corrected Olivia.

We went searching around the eerie place in search of the wither skull. I looked at the many books such as How to Train your Slime, and Potions Volume 62. Weirdo. That was when two shelves parted to reveal a T shaped structure made from four tealish/blueish blocks that seemed to emit a purply glow. There was a double chest in front of it.

"What… is that thing?" Aiden asked, concern on his face and in his words.

"I don't know, but it's like it's… pulsing…" Olivia whispered, her hand out, too close for comfort to the strange blocks.

"Olivia, don't touch that!" Jesse yelled.

"Sorry, sorry, just curious."

Maya went to her knees and opened the chest.

"Woah!" she cried out, getting back to her feet.

"What is it?" I asked, peering over Petra's shoulder.

"Why would he need my wither skull if he had two already?" she asked to no one in particular.

"Three skulls… T shaped… thingy… wither… wither…" Gill mumbled, "A WITHER!"

We all understood now. This 'creepy guy'

We heard some more footsteps, and we didn't have to be told to hide. I hid back in the chest, Jesse and Reuben back up the bookshelf, Petra behind the counter.

"Don't you recognize me?" Ivor boomed.

 _Crap,_ I thought, _He saw us!_

"No, no, no," Ivor continued, "Surprised to see me?!"

I let out a breath of relief.

"Oh, wait. Thought you were rid of me, weren't you? Yes, that's better."

He kept rambling on like that when one of us knocked a bottle over and it landed with a crash. Ivor turned around and shouted "Who's there?!"

He went over to where Olivia was hiding. Before he could take his golden shovel out, Jesse jumped out with a "Hey!"

"Wha-what are you doing here?" Ivor stuttered, reaching blindly for his shovel.

"Oi!" Axel shouted, aggressively walking towards the bearded man.

Soon, everyone was up and circling the man.

"Ivor!" Aiden yelled at the man, "Answer this question! Why did you need those enderpearls?!"

Ivor smirked and sighed and said, "Ah, I guess you would like to know before you die!"

 _DIE?!_

"Let me show you…" Ivor pushed his way through us and pulled back a book from one of his many shelves. The same two bookshelves opened to reveal the weird wither base.

"This, my friends, is the body of an ender wither! …Thing…" He gestured towards it.

"And you may be wondering, what in the world are those blocks?" He started walking towards it and put a hand on one of the blocks, "These are ender blocks, made from the enderpearls that you made me!" he turned to look at us, "And with that wither skull you gave me, I am finally able to create this monster!"

"You don't REALLY want this monster, right?" Aiden asked, hands on his hips, "If you did, you wouldn't have asked for enderpearls if the Ocelots lost. How did you even know we were going to lose?"

Ivor chuckled as he finally got his shovel out, "It's this one," he said, pointing the shovel at Jesse, as she stumbled back in shock.

"What _about_ me?" She asked, getting her wooden sword out. As if on cue, we all brought our weapons out.

Ivor chuckled again, "I have my ways, my ways that you will _never_ find out about," he made another T shaped structure, but this one made out of iron. He slowly brought out a pumpkin and placed it at the top.

"Oh no," I groaned.

The structure came to life in a flash and an iron golem appeared with a roar.

"Attack!" yelled Ivor, pointing at us then running up some steps.

A metal arm swung at me as I ducked under it with a yelp. Jesse yelled at Reuben to get up the stairs and catch Ivor. The pig nodded then dashed up the stairs. Meanwhile, Petra swung her stone sword then hit the golem on the head. The golem flashed red alright, but that seemed to make it angry. Axel was throwing books at the monster but it seemed to be doing nothing. Olivia kicked its legs and it kicked Olivia back, sending her to the floor. Maya rushed over to help her out and Aiden told them to go up the steps while he distracts it. Gill makes a run for it too so Me, Aiden, Axel, Jesse and Petra are left in the basement.

"Duck!" Axel screeched at us, a pink, glowing potion in hand. He tossed it at the golem and it stopped moving and swinging around. Its arms fell off one by one, and before it could fall, it disappeared with a cloud of smoke.

"That…" Jesse whispered.

"Was…" Aiden whispered too.

"AWESOME!" Axel screamed, a smile on his face, arms in the air.

We all looked at him in shock and concern.

"No, I was sorta thinking random, confusing, scary as hell, but I guess that works too," Petra said, looking at the ceiling.

"We've got to warn everyone! Ivor took the heads and that ender thing is going to kill everyone and we've got to get Gabriel! And then- and then- then…" I stuttered in panic, my hands were on the sides of my head, trying to calm myself down.

"Let's go!" yelled Petra, already halfway up the stairs. We followed her up to the surface where Gabriel was still answering questions. Olivia, Maya, Gill and Reuben were at the front trying to tell him there is a monster about to kill us.

"Are they… playing charades?" I asked.

Petra face palmed as she started to walk towards them.

Before she could get any closer, a familiar voice called out, "Do you truly believe that we could be heroes? Make a difference?"

Gabriel answered without looking at the asker, "With enough effort, yes," he looked at the next person who was interrupted by the same person, "So, is that where I went wrong? I simply didn't work hard enough?"

That got Gabriel's attention. He turned to look at the asker and gasped in shock.

"I-Ivor? How dare you interrupt like this! What are you doing here?"  
Ivor pushed himself up the stage, "Ladies and Gentlemen, Gabriel the Warrior! He's going to save us all, right? Wrong!" Ivor ran to a lever on the side of the stage and the back opened up to reveal the T shaped ender block structure.

 _Oh no!_

Ivor pulled out his three skulls and placed them on top of them. The structure came to life and an enderman shaped monster appeared, its back turned to us. The crowd was silent in shock, as red and purple particles appeared around the dark maroon colored creature. It slowly turned around and we all turned away, I took a peek and saw it had red eyes. It had slits for a mouth and we could see the stretched skin over its ribcage. It looked around slowly and Ivor looked pleased.

"Uhm…" whisper yelled Gabriel, "Everyone evacuate!"

Everyone ran, screaming at the top of their lungs and that seemed to startle the strange enderman. It screeched and turned to a cloud that travelled towards our group of the Ocelots and the Order of the Pig. We all froze in shock, even poor Reuben who was shaking uncontrollably. The cloud engulfed us and we all coughed. The enderman reappeared in front of us and Jesse accidentally hit it with her sword. The enderman seemed to expand and spat some sort of black blob at her face.

"What is that?" she yelled, the stuff almost _**crawling**_ into her mouth. She spat most of the stuff out and brushed the sticky stuff off her face.

The enderman turned and saw the shine of Gabriel's armor. Immediately, it screeched then teleported towards him and pushed him off the stage. Jesse ran towards it with Petra and Reuben behind her. She hit the enderman once… Twice… Petra hit the thing on its head.

"Look at the poor Gabriel… Helpless! About time you told the truth!" Ivor laughed, "Creature, retreat!"

The enderman did nothing.

"Ahem! Creature, RETREAT!

Still nothing.

Ivor looked panicked, "Don't worry, I've got an elixir that will destroy it!"

He took out a pink potion and carefully aimed it at the enderman's face.

"Uh oh," Axel said rather loudly.

Ivor threw it and it broke on impact, letting the potion take effect. The enderman grew until it was the size of the stage, sucking up blocks, purple lights coming from its eyes. The body seemed to take a weird shape, with long arms and legs, and the face becoming circular.

Ivor's eyes widened, "No! This wasn't supposed to happen!" and he ran away screaming.

"Ivor you coward!"

My eyes widened as the enderman broke the roof of the place, blocks falling from the ceiling. I watched a big chunk of glass break fall towards the stage and landed with a crash where Petra, Jesse, Reuben and Gabriel were.

"No!" I yelled, running towards the pile of rubble, dodging around floating blocks.

"Lukas! Down here!" I heard, and I looked under the stage. Jesse's green cat eyes staring up at me, beckoning with both of her hands. Without hesitation, I ducked under the stage and sat down into the darkness. I looked out at the others, who were following me under the stage. Soon we were all under, even Axel.

"Here, take this!" Gabriel passed a golden cross shaped object with 4 different colored gems, the dark blue one glowing in the darkness, "Use this to find the others!"

"The others?" we all asked.

"The rest of the Order," Gabriel explained.

Okay, okay, hold up! So, recap, a creepy guy actually scammed _Petra_ for goodness' sakes! Then, we find these weird blocks, then said creepy guy makes an ender thing that wants to kill us all. Now we're hiding under a stage, and Gabriel the freaking Warrior gives Jesse a tracking device to find the rest of the Order. Wow.

"You need to get to my temple to activate it."

Okay, double wow.

"I'll show you the way!" Gabriel screamed as the stage broke off and started floating towards the… Enderstorm. It was about as big as a small mountain now.

We dashed towards one of the broken walls and we all jumped through, Reuben once again in Jesse's arms. We ran through the small town where people were running away, screaming. I turned my head and saw that purple beams came from the Enderstorm's eyes and sucked people and houses and trees up to coat its body. I ran on alongside Aiden and Maya and jumped over rocks and wood and fires.

"Over there!" Petra yelled, pointing to her left. I looked to what she was pointing at and saw some horses. With people running right past it. I turned to get the horses and I mounted on one, helping Reuben on and then Jesse. Petra and Maya were on another, Olivia and Gill, Aiden and Gabriel, and Axel with his own horse. The horses galloped out of the area and with Aiden and Gabriel's horse in the lead, we headed towards the mountains.

 **Van Hower Layterr**

We were at a safe distance from the Storm and we were all really tired. Reuben's quiet snores against my back, Jesse trying not to fall asleep on me. I was bent forwards, my face against the horse's face.

"Over here!"

I sat upright, startling Jesse and Reuben.

"Sorry," I said, getting off the horse and helping the other two.

In the mountains was a big ruin made of quarts and gold. Vines coated the building in a green layer and fallen blocks were all over the place.

"Soooo… You live here?" Aiden asked.

"Welcome to my LAIR!" Gabriel's words were swallowed by the roars of the Enderstorm.

"Oh, so it can teleport. Great!" Petra sighed, as we pulled her into the building.

"There's obsidian in there, so it should protect us!" Gabriel yelled, as he led us through hallways. He led us to a large room with obsidian on the walls and the floor. In the middle was a nether portal lined with bookshelves. Suddenly, there was a loud boom as the ceiling tore off and was sucked into the Enderstorm. Purple beams and dark blue tentacles crept through the holes in the walls, the ceiling and even from the floor.

" _Run_!"

We dashed and dodged and jumped our way through the mess of blocks, tentacles and purple lights.

"Help!" Jesse yelled, her voice almost drowned out by the Enderstorm.

We turned to see her floating up, towards the Storm in a purple beam.

"Don't worry, I gotcha!" I said, grabbing and pulling her foot. Even with all my efforts, I too started floating away from the ground. A hand was wrapped around my ankle as we started drifting away in the shower of purple light. I looked down to see a chain of people, Petra holding onto my foot, Gabriel holding onto hers, and Axel holding onto the warrior's. With a sharp tug, we all fell from the sky and landed in a heap.

I looked up to see the portal a few blocks from us, "Guys! Get in the portal!"

We scrambled to our feet, and dashed towards the portal. Jesse quickly lit it with a flint and steel she conveniently had on her. The portal came to life and one by one we started to jump in. Jesse, Petra, Gabriel and I were left, when a tentacle grabbed both Petra and Gabriel and tossed them into the air.

"No!" Jesse yelled.

The two were caught in their own purple beams. I was terrified. So terrified that I couldn't move. I had to choose between one of them. Jesse rushed forwards and pulled Gabriel down. I could just watch. She tried to get Petra but before I could warn her, Jesse was hit by a tentacle and was flung towards the portal. Another tentacle hit me too, and I flew through the portal.

I was lying on the warm floor, the smell of ash filling my nose and lungs.

"Where's Petra and Gabriel?" Maya asked, very, very concerned. About to cry.

"What was that?" Jesse asked me, trying to not sound mean, but failing.

"I-I…" I stammered, "I'm sorry," I looked down at the floor. Netherrack.

"Me too. And it's okay," Jesse said, her hand on my shoulder.

I looked at Axel and he was looking at the floor too, looking guilty.

"What's up?" I asked him.

"I-I… I think this was partially my fault," he said.

"Your fault?" Gill asked.

"How could it be your fault?" Olivia asked, brow raised in suspicion.

"Remember that potion I used to kill the iron golem?"

"Yeah," I said, nodding my head.

"Well, I took that potion from the chest. It was labelled 'Use in Emergencies,' and I think that was the potion Ivor was going to use to destroy the… the… umm…"

"Enderstorm."

"Yeah, that, and I'm sorry guy- "

"Well, good job!" Aiden yelled. He turned around and put his hands on his hips, observing the environment we were now in, "Because of you, millions of people are going to die, and we don't know where Gabriel or Petra are, the only two people capable of fighting that thing!"

"Calm down, Aiden!" Jesse spoke up, "Look, this is technically ALL of our faults, and you shouldn't have been going around, making bets anyways!"

Aiden had turned around to face his sister, scowling at first, but then sighing, and gave up.

"Sorry."

Suddenly, Jesse's skin paled, pupils shrank and she ran away from the portal.

"Jesse! Where are you going?" I called after her.

She took off running on one of the minecart tracks that was behind us, built above a pool of lava. All of us were chasing after her, and calling for her to come back. At the middle of the bridge, Jesse fell to her knees and I froze. Jesse seemed to be barfing out… black oily stuff that may have been spat at her face from the enderman. I jogged over to her, trying not to fall over and into the lava beneath us. I rubbed her back as she spat two of the blobs out. The two small puddles seemed to be moving, taking shape, standing up. Jesse was on her back, unconscious. I held her in my arms and ran back to where the portal was, terror in my eyes.

"Run!"

The crowd ran back to the platform and awaited me and Jesse, eyes wide in shock as a screeching came from behind me. A crash came from the platform and Reuben made an almost humane gasp as the portal broke into bits.

Once I had reached the platform, I lay Jesse down, got my sword out and turned around. I wish I hadn't. Two black monsters emerged from where the black blobs were and they were downright terrifying. They had no eyes, but had a glow from where they should have been. Like the Enderstorm, they had three slits for a mouth. These monsters had long fingers and even longer finger nails which looked like they could slit someone's throat. They were approximately three blocks tall and they were _**heading towards us!**_

I slashed my sword at one of them, and it instantly sliced into two before vanishing into thin air. _This was gonna be easy_. I ran towards another but I missed with my sword and it spat out its black goo all over me and Maya.

"Aauughh!" we yelled. The substance was stinging my eyes terribly.

I could only watch in pain as Gill tried kicking it away from him but the monster started getting angry, like an enderman would. My ears were in terrible pain as a high-pitched noise filled the air. I tried covering my ears, but it wouldn't muffle the sound one bit. Suddenly, voices came. Whispers. I sat against a netherrack wall, knees against my chest, eyes closed, hands against my ears. These whispers were from another language. Words that were not meant for the human tongue. These whispers were mean, loud, dangerous. Deadly whispers. The whispers swirled through my head, chanting. I tried to scream, but no sound came out, just whispers. I realized these whispers are fatal. I forced my eyes open, stood up, ran towards the… whisperer, swung my sword at it and the chanting stopped.

I lay on the ground, curled up into a ball, and cried.


	7. The Nether

**Yay I finally have my new house.**

 **I think I'm sick and tired of moving from country to country and house to house. It's tedious and you never have real friends. We hope we live here in China for the rest of my brother's and my childhood.**

 **Everyone: Shut up, Slay!**

 **Me: Sheesh sorry!**

 **Let's get to it, then!**

 **Also, the reviews are messed up so I can't read them :(**

 **Jesse's POV**

 _Aaaaagggghhhhh!_ is what I felt when I found myself lying on the warm floor of the Nether. My head was on fire, my stomach on fire, and my legs on fire, hopefully not literally. I pushed myself up, to fall back down onto the floor. My arms were weak and I couldn't move them. I tried again, and this time was better. I pushed myself up into a seated position, leaning back with my elbows on the floor keeping me up, eyes still closed, and my head burning like crazy. I tried with all my might to open my eyes, then succeeded after a while. I see black stars dancing in front of me and I feel nauseous. I see a blurry lump on the floor, and when my vision clears up, I see everyone squeezed together, like a group of children snuggling with each other, Aiden's head even resting against Olivia's shoulder. They were all adorable and looked… troubled, actually. I stood up, my knees shaking and stabs of pain searing through my legs with every step I take towards the group.

"Guys," I said, shaking them all up, "Guys!"

Reuben was lying on top of Axel's head, shaking. I scooped him up into my arms, and awoke with a pig-ish scream.

"Reuben! You're alright, boy! I'm here," I told him reassuringly, stroking his back. He looked up at me with wide eyes, and I suddenly remember what happened. I had thrown up some black stuff all over the floor and I fell unconscious. I could hold on for just enough time to see Lukas carry me back to the portal area. Then I couldn't remember anything after that.

Reuben oinked at me.

"What?!" I gasped. The black stuff I threw up turned into monsters?!

He oinked again.

"What do you mean, whisperers?"

We went like this for a long time, but I still didn't understand what the pig was saying about 'Whispers everywhere,' or 'I thought I'd never play another game of fetch with you,' or anything else.

"Alright Reuben, we'd better wake everyone up. Hey, what happened to the portal?"

He oinked at me, a terrified look on his face. Apparently, the Enderstorm or whatever it's called destroyed the portal with one of its tentacles.

I gave up trying to understand my little pink pig, and slumped back to the warm floor, arms at my side, Reuben to my right.

"Okay, we need to wake the others up," I said, eyes closed, head against the remaining pieces of obsidian left from the destroyed portal.

Reuben hopped over to where the others lay, snuggled up. He climbed onto Axel, and started tapping his face. When that didn't work, the little pig tried licking the giant. When THAT didn't work, he oinked silently, almost like a whisper into his ear.

"Gaagh!" Axel yelled, the rest following suit. Reuben grinned.

"You guys are finally awake!" I said weakly, still slumped on the floor. I looked up at the group and saw them standing nervously, looking around them, some staring at me as if I was about to murder someone.

"You guys… Okay?" I asked, collecting all my strength to stand up and walk over to them. I stumbled over and fell to the floor.

"Jesse! Are you okay?" Olivia asked, as she rolled me over onto my back.

"Y-yes. I'm f-fine. You?" I said, between deep breaths. I felt tired and weak… And sick.

"No, we're definitely not fine!" Axel shouted, scooping me up into his brawny arms. Maya and Aiden placed the back of their hands on my forehead and announced that my temperature was high.

"I'm fine guys, just, can you tell me what happened?" I asked, wriggling in Axel's strong grip.

"Well," Gill started, legs crisscrossed on the floor, "You barfed up some weird black monsters and it was terrible and then the portal got destroyed and then the monster threw stuff up at Maya and Lukas and now we're here," he said that all in one breath.

I looked up at Axel's concerned face, and he nodded, "It was horrible."

"Can you let me down, now?"

"Fine," Axel reluctantly lowered me to the floor and I stayed standing this time. My headache was fading, and my legs were regaining its strength.

"Okaayy…" Aiden said, looking around, as if scanning the environment, "Where the hell do we go now?"

Damnit. Gabriel sent us to the nether without any instructions. But he said that the amulet he gave me would help us on the search for the rest of the Order. The REAL Order.

"Let's follow those tracks," Lukas piped up, pointing at the minecart rails.

I spotted a chest behind the portal and opened it up.

"Hey, look! Minecarts!" I grabbed them and placed them onto the tracks. I turned to look at the others, "Shall we?"

5 minutes later, we were gripping hold of our minecarts as it raced through the nether. We travelled over oceans of lava, past lava falls and sometimes we spotted the occasional pigman colony. From large groups of glowstone in the air, from the small clumps growing from the ground, this place was very well lit up.

"Hey, Olivia! We should get some of that glowstone for our treeh-" I paused there, realizing that the Enderstorm destroyed our town, and the rest of the world was next!

We all seemed to realize that, even Reuben, as we all had a solemn look on our face.

"So," Lukas tried to change the subject, "Do you guys like bread?"

We all face palmed.

"I think the real question is," Gill started, "Where are we planning to get to?"

"Out of the Nether," I said, "I'm hoping we'll find another working portal, or we're screwed."

We sat in silence for a few minutes before Olivia broke it, "I'm not the only one who sees the drop, right?"

"Aw yeah!" Axel screamed, throwing his arms up in the air, "Put your arms up!"

"Crap," Maya said, "Crap, crap, crap, crap!"

We slowly advanced towards the deep drop, and I threw my arms up in the air just like Axel was doing. Aiden and Gill did the same while the other three covered their eyes with a terrified look on their face, or, in Lukas's case, gripped his minecarts with a nervous grin on his face.

The first Minecart tipped down, the second one, then the force of the fall pulled the rest of us down, going almost the speed of light! Slight exaggeration, sorry.

"AAUUUGHH!"

"WAHOOOO!"

"YEEEAAHH!"

"OIIINKK!"

The end of the long slope came almost instantly, making everyone bounce up and land harshly back into the carts.

"Ooh, my butt!" Axel groaned. Followed with several other agreeing groans.

"Aww crap!" Lukas screamed, "We're running out of track!"

And indeed we were! Ahead of us, the tracks were running out, and if we went any further, we would fall to our dooms.

"Alright, guys," I announced, searching around for any other paths we could go on to save us and probably die not today, "We've gotta jump while we still have netherrack for us to land on."  
"Are. You. NUTS?!" Aiden yelled, his eyes full of anger and nervousness.

I just blinked at him, grabbed Reuben and jumped, doing a roll on the ground, and landing on my feet, the pig unharmed.

"Oink!" Reuben said accusingly.

"Sorry, Reuben, but we had to jump!" I looked up at the others, Axel and Olivia jumping together, then Maya and Gill.

"Aiden! Lukas! Come on!" I yelled, hoping they would come down soon, as the minecarts were nearing the end of the track.

One of the two jumped from the carts and landed dangerously close to a flame.

"Agh!" Lukas yelled, edging away from the fire in a 'bridge' position.

Maya yelled up to where the minecarts were speeding towards the edge.

10 blocks away.

"You gotta jump!" she yelled, panic in her tone.

8 blocks away.

"I can't!" a voice called, "I'm gonna diieee!"

 _Crap!_ I remembered, _He's afraid of heights!_

6 blocks away.

"Don't worry, I'll catch you!" I ran towards the speeding minecarts.

4 blocks away.

"Damnit, Jess! You're too weak!"

2 blocks away.

"Jump!" Lukas yelled.

The minecart started falling, and I heard a scream, which I realized came from my mouth. I watched in horror as the minecarts landed with a big _splash_ mixed with a _plop_ into the lava.

"Nooo!" I yelled, and ran towards the sea of lava, ignoring the heat of the fire next to me.

"No, no, no, no!" Tears stung my eyes. He couldn't be dead! After all this. The past, when he could've died of that attack, the Enderstorm

I turned around and looked up when I heard a snicker.

Aiden looked at me as I wiped my eyes and my face grew red with anger and embarrassment.

"You… should've… s-s-seen the look… on your… face!" he howled between laughs.

I looked over towards Maya and Gill and they were covering their mouths, trying not to burst into laughter. I looked back up at my stupid older brother and got out some wooden blocks to get up to him. I made a tower, jumping up when I placed a block. Soon, I reached him, and pulled myself onto the tracks. He didn't notice I was there as he was almost literally rolling on the floor, laughing. I take out a few eggs from Endercon and throw them at Aiden. He stops laughing so much, wipes a tear from his eye and stands up. His face starts to get red due to his allergy, but his smile stays on his face.

"That's for thinking you'd died!" I said, trying to get rid of the smile tugging at my lips. I take out my sword and slice at him, careful not to kill him, sending him off the track.

"And that too!" I called out to him, throwing another egg at him.

"Damnit, Jess!" Aiden's face getting redder and redder, "You could've killed me!"  
"That was my original plan!"  
"You're just like mom!"  
Another egg was thrown at him and everyone else burst into laughter, especially Maya and Gill.

"Touché!" Lukas called out, his face getting as pink as Reuben's. Reuben had a smile on his face and made a little pig-laughing sound from his nostrils.

Aiden sighed, and got up, taking a bucket of milk out and downed it all. His face faded into a nice pink color before fading back to his regular skin color.

"Guess I owe you a rose, m'lady," Aiden teased.

"Huh?" Axel asked, scratching his head.

"It's… nothing, I'll explain in the next fanfic," I said, winking at the readers.

"Sure."

"I think we should better get going," Olivia said, being the first one to stop laughing, "There's a monster out there destroying the world and we're sitting here, goofing around!"  
The laughter died down and we all fell silent.

"Now, let's go!"

 **I'm gonna end it here, because these chapters are getting too long. I'm gonna make these chapters shorter because I want to update more and I have the rest of the chapters sorted out so there will be some more posting more often.**

 **Slay is OUT! :D**


	8. Saved!

**Everyone! Thank you guys so much for the support, and I just wanted you guys to know, when I checked, it said that I had 435 freaking readers and a whopping 1667 views! Okay, so maybe I was wrong about having 8 people who read this fanfic, but I was close! Okay… maybe not THAT close bu-**

 **IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT/QUESTION!**

 **(Trumpets tooting)**

 **So, my parents and I was talking about my story, when SUDDENLY they asked me if this story was gonna be a love story. I said no. Then, after I thought about it a while, I realised I added in too many Lukkesse moments to say that this isn't a love story. The reason I added them is because I wanted to show how the 'leaders' of the two groups were bonding and with Aiden and Jesse being siblings, they basically tie everyone together.**

 **SO! Can you guys tell me if this SHOULD be an adventure/romance story or keep it as adventure/friendship. You also have to give me a reason why, so yay! Extra homework!**

 **This won't affect the story too much, but it will just make some parts slightly different.**

 **By the way, I have no idea on how to make a love story with all those weird parts in the story and whatnot.**

 **BUUUT it will help me to improve, which brings me to the next point!**

 **I might be re-writing this, because I want to improve my work. I feel like this is just written without planning and I hope to actually know what happens next. Which leads me to the NEXT and final point.**

 **As much as good reviews are helpful and make me happy, I need negative reviews too, that will help and guide me on how to improve. I love positive reviews, and they help me too, but maybe also tell what you DISLIKE.**

 **Yeah, that's it.**

 **ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

 **Lukas**

As we edged along the side of a lava ocean, we heard a short cry that echoed off the uneven walls of netherrack.

"What was that?" Olivia said, voice full of realization and concern.

"That, my friend," Gill started, "Is a ghast, so I recommend we find the exit portal as quick as possible before we're blown up."  
"Craaap," Axel moaned, "We're so dead!"  
"Let's keep moving and try not to run into the ghast," Jesse said.

"Welp," I said, trying to calm everyone down, "We aren't going to die, even if we come across it. And you know why? Because… because… Um, because…"

"See?" Aiden yelled, "We're dead, just as Axel said and we're never getting out of he- "

Aiden was interrupted by an ear-piercing scream and the sound and heat of an explosion just above us.

"Ghast!" we all screamed, running as fast as we could, past the lava, dodging around fires and the occasional pigman. Another scream was heard as a flaming ball headed straight towards Olivia.

"Olivia! Watch out!" I cried, before someone shoved her out of the blast zone. The smoke didn't disappear before I ran right through it, coughing all the ashes, and falling to my knees. My vision went blurry and the world swirled around me, the smoke fading away along with the fires planted randomly on the ground. It felt like I was hit with poison, blindness and nausea all in one, fighting over each other and getting worse and worse. I put my hands on the floor, as something was trying to crawl up my throat, piercing my skin along with it. I heard ringing in my ears and I opened my mouth and felt a gooey substance drip out of my mouth. I open my eyes and yelp as I see the black blob wriggling and moving and spreading out.

I still feel nauseous as I get back onto my feet and jog forwards, to where I think the others have gone to. I continue on my run, listening to the ghast shrieking and pigmen grunting and fires crackling.

"Lukas! Behind you!" I hear Olivia scream from somewhere in the distance.

I turn, slightly slowly down, then snap back and run as fast as my weak legs could go.

The black blob had formed into that whispering beast (we all agreed that they'd be called whisperers, because we ran out of ideas), and was chasing me down, with another one following suit, probably the one that Maya may have thrown up.

Suddenly, I felt myself being hoisted up and lifted through the air. I lazily looked up to see the others holding onto a fishing rod that was latched onto my leather jacket. I pumped the air with my fist and suddenly felt weak and sick again. Once I was hoisted up onto that ledge, Gill lifted his sword and deflected a fireball shot at us by that screeching ghast. The fireball hit the ghast before it could give out another ear piercing shriek, and was killed, dropping a single tear which, unfortunately, fell into the lava.

"I guess that's why ghast tears are so rare. Huh!"

I lay on my back, trying to recover and catch my breath again, when I heard a groan.

"Holy crap, Maya!" Axel yelled. I heard heavy footsteps, "Are you okay?!"

I groaned too and rolled over, before someone rushed over and stopped me from rolling over even more.

"No, Lukas," that was definitely Olivia, "You've gotta rest until we find that exit portal and find out what we have to do next!"

I wake up to find myself in between Aiden and Olivia, their arms underneath mine and over each of my shoulders.

"Ugh…" I groaned, trying to get back on my feet and catch up with their pace.

"You're _finally_ awake then, Lukas?" Aiden said, almost a whisper.

"No, I'm sleep walking _and_ talking at the same time," I said sarcastically.

"You guys…" Olivia said from the opposite side.

I looked at them both with a grin that said 'thank you,' then I looked over Aiden's head to see the big giant of a man with Maya in his arms, still unconscious.

I sighed, then heard a yell from Olivia's side.

"Over there!" Jesse screamed, pointing at a dark reddish-purplish structure. It had pillars that were roughly about 10 or so blocks tall with the same dark red-purple block at the top, connecting them together.

"Guys," Gill announced in a loud, whispery voice, "I think that might be a nether fortress!"

"Oh yeah!" Olivia seemed really excited, "But, we have to be aware of blazes! We should really- "

"Oh, re _lax_ , Olivia!" Axel said in his usual cheery voice, "We'll be careful, won't we?"

"I think Olivia has a point," Aiden piped up, "We still have one more of those whispery things on the loose, and it may be anywhere, considering we took a hundred-million hour rest!"

"Thought I told you a billion times not to exaggerate!"  
"Shut up, Gill!"

"This is no time for joking!"

"Guys, look! I think that's the exit nether portal!"

"I said," Olivia boomed in her death voice, "This is _no_ time for joking!"

"No, wait, Olivia!" I said, speeding up as to not start being dragged by Aiden and Olivia, "Gill's right! Look over there!"

Right below the fortress, there was the obsidian portal, hidden behind the little hills of netherrack.

"Ugh…" Maya moaned, before Axel held her closer towards her as if she were his child. I just had to smile at that. Axel was a really sweet guy, even though he has this grudge against me for no apparent reason.

Soon, after walking in silence, I broke away from Olivia and Aiden when we reached the portal.

"Finally!" I said, stretching my arms and legs, "I'm sick and tired of the nether!"

Suddenly, a growl was heard from behind us. We all slowly turned around to see a blaze floating. Right. There. In. Front. Of. Us!

The ghast stayed floating there, watching us and looking out for any movements.

"Axel, take Maya into the portal and wait for us!" I whispered as loudly as I dared.

Axel slowly inched towards the portal (which sounded uncomfortably similar to the whisperers) and then jumped into the portal when the Blazes attention wasn't on him.

The monster's head snapped back towards the portal, which appeared disturbed, like a harsh ripple in the water. It frantically looked around and roared made a metallic sort of roar that sounded like the sound of flint and steel rubbing against each other. A ball of fire, smaller than the ones that the ghast made, was shot at us and we all dodged out of the way with a scream. Once the fireball hit the ground, a fire blocked us from entering the portal.

"Gagh!"

"We've gotta enter the portal the other way!"

We all nodded and dashed around the fire and dodged another fireball. We all jumped into the portal and it engulfed us in a purple haze, pricking our skin.

 **I feel like that's a good place to end off.**

 **Guys, PLEZ tell me what you think about the topics I talked about before, whether it be in PM or the reviews section, as long as you tell meh!**

' **Kay that's it. Baiiii!**

 **Slai iz owt!111!1!**


	9. The Temple

**Heyooo!**

 **So, I have got two reviews that say they want this to be a romance. Since there weren't many other reviews, I'm just gonna wait until I get more, then decide whether or not this should be a Lukkesse story.**

 **That's all, so BAIII**

 **Jesse's POV**

Once we had jumped in the portal, we immediately fell out the other side on top of each other, Reuben and I being at the bottom.

"Woah, guys! Are you okay?" Axel said. He rushed over to us and helped us up, but 'accidentally' dropping Lukas. He fell back onto his backside with a grunt.

I dusted myself off and watched as Lukas got up and, with the rest of the Ocelots, blocked both of the entrances to the nether portal in case the blaze decided to join us.

"Okay!" Gill said, clapping once before putting his hands on his hips, "What now?"

We all paused and thought for a moment when, "We need to rest, build a shelter or something. The sun's almost setting and monsters will spawn quick!"

"Look, Lukas," Maya said in a tired voice, "That Enderstorm will destroy us if we wait here!"

"Holy crap, Maya, you're okay!"

"Yes, I'm okay, but- "

"We all need some rest, especially you!" Axel said, starting to mine some dirt.

That was when I realised, we had been in the nether for almost a whole day.

"Well, crap," I accidentally said out loud.

"What is it?" Aiden asked, almost sounding concerned, but mostly tired.

With a wave of my hand that said, 'Nothing,' we all started mining dirt and building our hut.

Without instruction, we all walked in and closed the entrance with more dirt. A flickering light came from behind me as Lukas made a fire pit and lit it with a flint and steel. He sat back, arms wrapped around his legs. He closed his eyes as he absorbed the heat from the small fire. With a sigh, I sat on the opposite side of the fire and imitated him. One by one, we were all sat around the fire, not speaking a word. Eventually, I fell asleep along with the small fire.

I opened my eyes and saw the rest of our group all snug and peaceful. Reuben lay at my feet, keeping it warm. I gently nudged him and rolled him over as he let out a soft sigh. I got to my feet silently, and tip-toed over to a wall in our makeshift hut and broke open a doorway. Daylight spilled into the hut and lit the place up. I went outside to watch the sunrise behind the mountains in the distance. I walked around to the other side of the hut and saw the faint purple glow of the Enderstorm. We've gotta get out of here fast. I walked back to the side of the entrance and continued to watch the pink-orange sunrise.

The cool breeze blew my hair around, finding my mouth and my eyes, but I ignored it. Gabriel had told me to take the amulet and find the rest of the order. So technically, I've got to save the world. A chill went up and down my spine as I thought of what would happen in the future. Would there be a future?

My thoughts were interrupted as purple particles filled a space in an area in front of me, and a person appeared out of nowhere, making a ripple in the air. The person turned and jumped back in shock when he or she spotted me.

"You!" the person said, taking his olive green hood off his head, revealing his identity.

"You!" I yelled back to Ivor, taking a menacing step towards him.

"Yes, me!" He yelled back, "You!"

"Uh, me," I said, confusedly, "And you too!"

"Y- Oh, forget it! What are _you_ doing here?"

I rolled my eyes and replied sarcastically, "Uh, nothing, just hunting elephants, that's all!"  
Ivor took a step towards me, then sighed, "Over those hills," he pointed towards the hill with the now risen sun above it, "There is the Order's temple. Get there and you'll probably be safe."

"Why should I trust you?"

"As long as you stay away from Gabriel, that is," he said, as if he hadn't even heard me at all.

I opened my mouth to tell Ivor that Gabriel was probably dead, killed by the Enderstorm, but he took out a purple-teal splash potion, threw it against the ground near his legs, and with a _pop,_ the bearded man vanished. I have never seen or heard of a potion that would make you vanish like that, except for an invisibility potion, but that stuff was light blue.

I decided that it wasn't important and I sat down on the dry grass, watching the sun slowly advance towards the east. I sat there for a while, then I jumped in shock as something rubbed against my side. I turned to see a sleepy piglet that had followed me out the of our hut. I picked him up and placed him in my lap, where he lay down, on his side, big brown eyes gazing lazily up at me.

"Oh, Reuben," I sighed, making circles with my fingertips on his warm belly. It was times like this when I love him the most, either stargazing on the roof of our treehouse, to watching the sunset at that island we discovered a couple years back, when Reuben was almost as small as a new-born.

I sighed and thought about many questions I was asking throughout this short journey. How we would get through this, what with the Enderstorm and all? How will we survive? And if we do kill it, what would we do? I looked down at Reuben, still staring at me with loving eyes. I picked him up and held him against my chest, keeping us both warm, as I whispered, "I love you," to the piglet and kissed his forehead. He nuzzled up against me and closed his eyes.

We sat like that for a few minutes when we heard a roar from behind us. Reuben wriggled out of my grasp and fled into the hut, oinking like mad. I followed after him and saw him biting at peoples' ears, waking them up. I shook them awake and soon we were all up and ready and rushing out the doorway.

"Over those mountains! Go!" I yelled at the group, looking up and down the mountains and the Witherstorm. The monstrosity had grown almost three times as when we last saw it, and it was ginormous back then. We dashed for the mountains without looking back, and soon the ground was starting to break away and float upwards towards the Storm. Purple beams scanned the earth.

To my left were the Order of the Pig, Olivia speeding up, and slowing down again, while Axel kept a steady, but fast pace. Reuben galloped at a terrific speed on all fours, ears flapping against the wind.

To the right were the Ocelots. Aiden, always been the fastest, zoomed across, feet slamming against the ground and hands cutting through the air, helping up Maya, who was still weak from throwing up that monster thing. And to think I threw that up too! Gill ran almost the same way as Olivia did, only slightly faster, and Lukas running at an average speed, determination in his eyes.

I look forwards and yelped as a cow floated up, dirty feet in my face. I wiped the dirt off with my hands and sped up to the others. I realised that I should be tired by now, cramps in my side and heavy breathing, but now, I felt like I was running in the air. I was powered by adrenaline. It. Felt. Awesome!

As we neared the mountains, the purple beams fell on Olivia and Gill. They were both screaming like mad, but I ran to Olivia and grabbed onto her foot before she could get any further up. I felt myself being lifted up too, and tried to flail my legs to push my way down. I looked down to see Axel try to reach up to us and pull us down, but fail. I started panicking and almost lost my grip on Olivia's ankle. I look down again and see Reuben climb onto Axel, then jump off of his hand and onto my foot. Axel grabs hold of Reuben and pulls us down.

We land safely and with a nod of thanks to Axel, I rush over to the Ocelots and help them. Reuben runs alongside me, and I scoop him up and throw him on Maya, who was holding onto Aiden, who was holding onto Lukas, who was holding onto Gill. I hold onto Reuben, and tug hard, pulling the rest of the Ocelots down. They land not so safely, but quickly pull themselves up and run closer to the mountains.

As Reuben runs by me, I pick him up and give him, literally, a piggy-back ride. The little pig almost weighs as light as a feather, so the extra weight doesn't affect my running at all.

We start to run in a triangular shape, Aiden being at the front, Lukas and I being next, Gill and Axel after, then Olivia and Maya. Reuben jumps off my back and runs off to Aiden, then in front of him, going up the mountain and finding ledges to go on and finding other paths. We all follow after him, occasionally climbing up two block high places, and finally arriving on top of the mountain. We stop and see another temple just like Gabriel's, but larger. We look behind us and see the Enderstorm quickly advance towards us. We run towards the temple, stumbling down the mountain, and I see Reuben and Axel slide down the hill.

Once we reach the bottom, we run as fast as we can towards the temple. I see a creeper spot us, and run towards us.

"Hurry!" I scream, running faster (if it was even possible) towards the grand but broken entrance to the Order's temple. I run in and wait until everyone is inside and then look outside. The creeper was staring at me and not moving at all. The monster starts flashing white, then disappears. There was no explosion, no dust, and it just disappeared into nothing. Strange.

I turn around and follow the rest down the large corridor. Vines grew on the walls, and fallen blocks lay around either shatters or has mould growing on it. I go through the doorway the others have gone through and see them all looking out the window.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" I ask them. When they don't reply, I shake some of their shoulders.

"Where's the Enderstorm?" Axel asked, his voice soft.

Reuben looked up at me, then looked outside again.

"Guys, there was a creeper outside," I too gazed out the window.

"So? It's not like the creeper blew up the Witherstorm," Aiden replied.

"But then it disappeared."

"Oh."

Olivia turned around to face me, "Do you think it's over? I mean, the Enderstorm is… Gone now!"

"I- I don't… I don't know…" I said, staring at the floor as if it were the most interesting thing to ever exist, "We should look around…"

Soon we were all split up and searching the room. This room had no damage done to it, and that made me slightly suspicious. I searched the room for Reuben and saw him sniffing at a bookshelf. I went over to him and stoked his head. He looked up at me and oinked.

"What? That book?" I said, pointing to an old leather book with small diamonds that encrusted the spine. I pulled it out of the shelf and examined it.

On the cover there was a strange shape printed on it made of gold, but no title. The shape had a light blue, blood red, sun yellow and a grass green gem on each spoke, and a deep blue one in the centre. I suddenly realised what it was and pulled out the amulet that Gabriel had given me.

Immediately, the gems on the book started to light up, and once the deep blue gem in the middle lit up, a piston sound and the sound of stones rubbing against each other filled the room, and a pedestal sprang up in front of what looked like a control board and a map. I pocketed the book and, with the amulet in hand, went over to the pedestal. There was a banner with a painting of the amulet on it and a space for something to fit in. Everyone was crowding the pedestal and watching what I do. It creeped me out. I held out the amulet and slowly lowered it into the slot for where it should be. Once it was in, nothing happened. At all.

"Oh."

I looked around, and looked over at the control board. I pulled out the book and flipped it open. The first page had the words 'Temple Control Manual' in block letters. I went through the pages and I found a page with legible writing:

 _Treseday, 15_ _th_ _Thundis, 1154 A.D._

 _Today I installed the control board for the temple. It was actually really difficult as no one had ever created anything like this before. In case any of the other members of the Order wishes to use it, I will write instructions._

 _Flick the switches from left to right, then push the wooden button. Flip the lever in the middle then press the wooden button again. After you have finished using it, press the stone button to reset it. We don't want any idiot using the map to find us._

 _Ellegaard_

I looked up at the board and flipped the switches and pressed the buttons in the correct order. _I wonder what this will do._ Once I pressed the wooden button again, the pedestal lit up, and all the gems on the amulet started glowing.

"Amazing technology," Olivia whispered loudly.

The glows on the green and red gems made a bright beam and landed on different sides of the map on the wall.

"Woah! Magnus is in Boomtown!" Axel squealed like a little kid.

"And Ellegaard is in Redstonia!" Olivia screamed, unable to control herself as she and Axel held jumped up and down.

"I have never seen Olivia act like this before," Maya mumbled, an amused smile on her face.

Suddenly, a large black cloud filled the bottom middle of the map.

"I-is that... what I th-think it is?" Gill asked, eyes widening.

"The Enderstorm…" I gasped, "It's still alive! We gotta move fast!"  
"Alright! Let's go to Redstonia!" Olivia cried, stepping forwards.

"Um… Who said we were going to Redstonia? We're going to Boomtown!"

"Come on, Jesse! Where are we going?"

"Uh…" I said. If we go get Ellegaard, we'd have more brains and Redstone. If we go for Magnus, we'd have more destruction. Maybe Magnus, would help… But Ellegaard on the other hand…

"Sorry, Axel, but we're going to Redstonia."

"Aw, yeah!"

"Hey, um, Jesse?" Lukas went up to me and said, "The Ocelots and I can stay here and fortify this place. I mean, what if Petra comes back? But- "

I put a hand on his shoulder, "That's a great idea. Will it be okay if Axel stays here?"

"Y-yeah, sure!"  
"Thanks, Lukas," I said, turning to Olivia, "Alright, let's go!"

"Oink!"

"Yes, Reuben, you're coming with us!"

I smiled, then realised something, "Hey, Olivia, how are we gonna get there?"

Olivia grinned at me and pulled out some teal orbs, "Enderpearls, of course!"

 **Ending point!**

 **The next chapter is gonna be at the Temple, because Lukas's POV.**

 **I still don't know whether or not this will be a romance so PLEZ TELL MEH WHAT TO DO!**

 **Lol**

 **Bai guys**


	10. Bad Friends

**I am so, so sorry.**

 **I haven't updated since last year and this is because, honestly, I'm just too lazy.**

 **So, just to make up for it, I'll try to upload three chapters this month and I'll search up and study on how to make stories better.**

 **What I have been doing in my stories is that I am trying to write every single detail.**

 **For example: The smell of musk and roses filled the thick summer air, leaving the brunette's lungs feeling feathery and light.**

 **That sentence is what I need, but I usually do sentences like this: He took a deep breath, and used his hands to balance his self as he seated.**

 **Now, that's just stupid ('Used his hands to balance his self').**

 **So what I'm going to do is to use less details (to make it less boring) and make it more 'mental' than 'physical'.**

 **Lol dis iz takn 2 lng so im gna tlk liek dis nw.**

 **Lukas's POV**

I placed my last two quartz blocks on the wall, and took a few steps back to admire my work. Me and the rest of the Ocelots reinforced the walls of the temple, as the walls were falling down after years of rotting and we feared that monsters would swarm the place.

I then headed back to the temple. The wooden bridge, that I had made, over a large ditch, that I also had made, creaks under my feet as I walk. Once I reach the hallway, I stop and take in the view. The cracks and holes in the walls allowed the late morning sun to shine through, filtering into the vines dangling from the rotting ceiling. Dust and other particles floated down softly, and as I blew out, the disturbed dust swirled out from the sunlight, unseen and invisible once again.

I lay down my worn out pickaxe on a cracked stone brick and I slumped against the wall. I gasped as loose stones fell out of their hiding space and tumbled down to land on my head.

I close my eyes and listen to the chirping of birds. Something that I hadn't heard for a very long time. Back at my old town, birds used to nest in the trees and the chimneys, and the smaller boys had to take their nests out and take the eggs back to the market to sell.

When I finally left the village to join the Ocelots I hadn't seen or heard any birds at all ever since the Enderstorm was created, so why were the birds here?

"God dammit, Maya! You had one flipping job, and all you had to do was build a wall!" I heard Aiden scream, and whimpering was heard. I couldn't stand up. I was too tired to do anything about it.

"Hey! Don't you dare talk to her like that!" Axel yelled back.

"I can talk to her any way I like. Now move it, loser!"

"You. Take. That. Back!"

"Guys! Please! S-stop! I- "

"Shut it, woman!"

I fell asleep to the rising voices shouting over each other.

I awoke in the same spot I was earlier on, and I discovered that it was night. Darkness overwhelmed the whole building and a soft glow of torches emitted from the other side of the hallway.

I pulled myself up groggily, then stumbled my way towards the map room. I peered inside to see torches everywhere to give the place some decent light. A large red carpet covered the floor to make it more cozy. The room was silent except for the soft breathing of Maya on the carpet next to an almost burnt out fire, the red material stained in tears, and the occasional wind rattling the grubby glass panes showing a brownish moon. Aiden and Gill were staring intently at the fire, glancing at me then back to the embers. I stumbled over and sat down opposite the two.

"Hey," I said, the words coming out in a whisper. A wind blew through the trembling glass panes.

Gill looked up at me and showed me a weak smile. He then looked at Maia. So peaceful. But so depressing.

"Where's Axel?" Aiden asked, light green eyes reflecting a brownish color as he glared at the fire.

"I don't know," I look back at the hallway I came from, "I haven't seen him at all."

Aiden gestured that I go look for him. "He was being irrational. Tell him to say sorry."

I found Axel scavenging a chest that we all shared, taking out pickaxes, flint, iron bars and TNT. He took one glance at me and slowed his scavenging.

"Uh, what are you doing?" I accused him.

He continued on his searching but replied, "What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Well, you look like you're taking our stuff," I sighed and put a hand on my hip, "I said, 'what are you doing?'"

Axel fished a stone sword out of the chest and gripped it tight, knuckles turning white. I spotted his eyes, bright red as if he'd been crying, narrowing as if he saw me as a monster.

"You're a bad friend, Lukas," he took a step towards me.

I stepped back in fright. I had never seen Axel so mad before. he was usually grumpy at me instead.

"What do you mean?" I stammered, slowly walking backwards until my back hit a wall.

"You know exactly what I mean! You could have defended Maya back there! Aiden was being a jerk to her, Gill just backed away from the scene, and by the time I was there, the poor girl was in tears! And just what were you doing while all that was happening? Sleeping! You were sleeping, god dammit!" Axel jabbed a finger at me, "I don't get why you're even here in the first place. Jesse is always trying to be nice to people and because of your stupid friend, Jesse's jerk of a brother, the world is dying and Petra is god knows where!"

Tears were starting to form in my eyes. I hated to cry, and right then, I know I should have stood up for myself. Show him who the real bully was.

Axel must have seen my face, because he stepped back and looked guilty. Then turned around and headed for the exit.

"I'm leaving."

"But to where?" I managed to ask.

"Magnus."


End file.
